Summer Love
by cherrys-and-strawberrys
Summary: Sakura and her friends are invited to go to Braizl for soccer camp the entire summer. Right after they find out there school no longer has a soccer team. Kiba is kinda of a local, but shush about that. This summer the last summer everyone would be together would be the best if she has anything to say about. Full of summer love just like the title says.
1. Chapter 1

Soccer best game in the world it even beats night hide and seek. I lived it and loved it, and that's how I got invited to go to Brazil with kids from all over the world. My school cut girl soccer funding it no longer had a team. The student body found out about a week before the school year ended. The school and school board had known since the start of the school year they were going to cut the team next year.

My principal and coach did the favor of putting the good player's names in for a sports camp in Brazil. It was for the whole summer and I got accepted. Tomorrow I would be saying good bye to all my friends and teammates. I would come back two days before my school year started.

After we found out the team was going to be cut about five of us that wanted soccer to follow us even when we get out of school switched schools. I was going to a privet school I think. It looked very fancy in the paper. My cousin worked there and told my mom I should go there. If he hadn't mentioned how good the soccer team was I wouldn't have gave it second thought and went with Temari and TenTen to their school. I got lucky Hinata would be coming with me to both Brazil and school.

Temari and TenTen didn't go to my school and were a grade higher than me, Hinata, and Ino, but we were the best of friends. Everyone excepted Ino would be going to Brazil from our group. Well for the whole trip.

Ino loved soccer and fashion weird combination I know. But she was going to intern with some crazy lady in Paris for about 3 weeks. She said she would show up if boys were amazing and the fashion had to be a amazing to. I think she'd show up just to drool over the locals. Also she said we could party after the sun goes down. Her words not mine.

We were lucky that Tsunade was going to be one of the coaches for the whole thing. Bad part she was my god mother and she had every right to beat me to a bloody pulp, and still make me work my ass off.

It's Brazil, its South America so that means it's hot all the time right? Right? The warmest thing I packed was my Eskom hoodie and capris and let's not forget my cleats. If not I'm going to be screwed big time.

So anyways I don't think I could get in a wink of sleep if I was lucky. I mean I was going to Brazil tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn with three of my best friends for close to three months. If just the thought of it takes my breath away I wonder what it's gonna be like when I'm actually standing there. It's just one of those things that won't leave you alone, and it makes time go so much slower than it really was. I mean ten minutes turned into eight hours I think.

I went on Skype to see if anyone was on. It was about 18 after 1 AM and I was the only one on. Don't you hate it when you're the only one on when you have nothing to do, but when you have five seconds to check the time that's when every ones on.

Just as I was about to fall asleep when Naruto sent me a message. Just like I said before I don't think I'm not going to get enough sleep tonight. Naruto usually talked for hours and I'm not kidding. I'm just lucky he's IM'ing me instead of video chat. That would keep me up till dawn tomorrow morning. In some weird way I don't wanna go to bed tonight.

**NARUTO  
**Hey Sakura!

**SAKURA  
**Yes Monkey Boy?

**NARUTO  
**No hi Sakura-Chan? Yyyyyyyyyyy!

**SAKURA  
**Sry I was thinking about my trip!

**NARUTO  
**Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!

**SAKURA  
**WHAT!

**NARUTO  
**GUESS!

**SAKURA  
**TELL ME!

**NARUTO  
**GUESS!

**SAKURA  
**TELL ME!

**NARUTO  
**JUST GUESS!

**SAKURA  
**JUST TELL ME!

**NARUTO  
**I BEAT YOU TO CAMP!

**SAKURA  
**I thought you and your uncle were going on vacation?

**NARUTO  
**WE ARE! HES A CAMP COUNSLTER LIKE TSUNADE! CRAZY LADY

**SAKURA  
**WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!

**NARUTO  
**IT WAS A SURPRISE! I HAVE TO GO C U LATER! XD

After that I was smiling like an idiot because this summer wouldn't have been the best without Naruto, and now it could be because he was going to be there for the summer. Naruto actually went to the school I transferred too. That was one of the key selling points for Hinata. I'm not going to tell her Naruto is gonna be there. I wonder how red she's gonna get?

I guess I should at least try and get an hour or two of sleep.  
I mean I will have to put up with a hyper group of teens and a fainted Hinata tomorrow and the rest of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Question of the day!  
Has anyone read or seen The Perks Of Being A Wallflower?**

**Sakura's (POV)**

I woke up to Tsunade standing over me with her crazy person smile. You all know what I'm talking about. That scary looking smiling that old people use whenever they have nothing nice to say. If you didn't think it already Tsunade had nothing nice to say. It was more of screaming about how I needed to be up an hour ago.

I saw my mom look through the doorway as she passed my room to go down stairs. My mom and Tsunade were defiantly related. They both had the evil old people smile. It sent shivers down my spine.

I rolled over to look at my clock that sat on my bedside table. It read 6:49. No wonder she was yelling like a crazy lady. The plane was supposed to leave anywhere between 7:30 to 7:40 I was dead if we missed the plane. One I'd miss a plane we had already paid for a ticket and Tsunade would have to buy another ticket because she had to be there by today.

Tsunade was still standing over me and I had still not gotten out if bed and she was getting ready to pull me off the bed. She had done it before. I had a bruised hip bone and after my friends found out I had it they wouldn't leave it alone.

I rolled out just as she pulled the sheets and started to look for my flip flops because all my other shoes were packed. I had laid out the stuff I was going to wear today the night before. The only thing I couldn't find were my flip flops! Damn those evil things! I mean whenever I need them there gone.

"Sakura come on you can brush your hair in the car!" Tsunade screamed from the car. I could see her every time I ran by the window like a crazy person. I also saw my hair during this run and boy did it look well crazy.

I ran outside with a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, cup of water, and let's not forget bear footed because I couldn't find any shoes. Damn those shoes. All the screaming had brought out my bimbo of a neighbor, and how I wish Tsunade would run her down like she was well I don't I just want her ran over. She is beyond annoying, and if I could I'd run her over myself.

While we were in the car I had brushed my hair, and my teeth. I have one question for anyone out there have you ever tried to brush your teeth in the car? If you haven't don't try it because moving vehicles and toothpaste do not get along at all. Ever.

We made it to the airport with little time to spear. I'm not joking we had like 5 minutes before we got to the gate. If it wasn't for those stupid check points I would have been there already. They made a big fuss about me not wearing shoes. I mean is it really that big of a deal. They make you take them off anyways.

We made it on the plan with a rush and me telling people the reason I didn't have any shoes on was because it was against my religion. That got some stares, but hey no one can argue with that answer now days. Unless you're a smartass and well I'm one and I like being the only smartass. Because then you don't have to come up with smarter than usual response to anything.

My seat on the plane was a window seat next to Hinata. When I sat down I let out a breath of relief of finally being on the plane and not having to worry about missing it and my murder. As I started to talk Hinata about all the fun stuff we were going to do this summer. As we talked more and more someone behind me was kicking my seat. Not kicking as in baby kicks I mean full out man kicks.

I swung around in my seat and I came face to face with a grinning Temari. I caught sight of TenTen sitting besides her smiling just as much as she was when Neji asked her out last year.

Neji was Hinata's cousin also TenTen's boyfriend. I think he might be one of the councilors or something. He had gone last year. If you hadn't figured it out yet soccer was a very big deal in my town. It beat football most of the time.

As we all talked I knew that I'd get a laugh when Hinata found out Naruto would be at camp.

"So, Hinata are sad that you're not going to see Naruto all summer?" I tried my best to hide my grin in my hand as I looked between the window and Hinata. The poor girl had already started to change many different shades of red.

"I miss him already! I can't believe you even asked that." She had a hopeless dreamy look on her face, but still stained with a bright red blush. When I first met Hinata she could hardly speak a word without stuttering poor thing, but over time she had stopped almost completely. She only stutters when Naruto was around. If it got to bad she'd pass out. That has happened about 15 times that have been around to count.

TenTen and Temari popped their heads over our seats and were making kissy faces at Hinata and saying stuff about how Hinata and Naruto are cute together, but there both dense. They were I mean everyone had known each other for almost 10 years and the two had like each other since I don't know when they were babies. I mean we all knew some day the two would end up together. They were a match made in heaven.

"When you guys get married and have cute little Naruto and Hinata babies you better name one Temari. You hear me women." Temari was poking Hinata in the side waiting for an answer.

"She isn't going to name her baby that no she's going to name it after me." TenTen poked Temari in the eye. I don't understand why there so violent.

"If I remember correctly on two things you're both screwed. One Ino claimed the first born girl as being named after her. Two I do believe you need both eyes to play soccer. The right way." I'm not trying to gloat or anything, but my friends were amazing at soccer and I would have them on my team. I like winning and that exactly what I came here to do. They will not make everyone lose because someone was poked in the eye. Not happening or they'd both lose an eye. I mean that would be fair wouldn't it be?


End file.
